DeathLight
by icaughtkira
Summary: Misa has to go live in Forks. There's a sexy but homicidal vampire killing people...and a certain werewolf has to find out who and how. My goodness this sounds familiar!I don't even know where this is going...but it's epic...yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Deathlight, A Twilight/ Deathnote collaboration

Yes this should probably be in crossovers but there's no character crossovers…so I just put it here.

What if Twilight had been populated by Death Note characters instead? It would have been way more awesome that's what! Enjoy and review.

Misa had never given much thought to how she would die, but then, she supposed she'd never really given much thought to anything at all.

Forks High School: Day 1

Misa had originally lived in Tokyo, Japan, where she was an almost famous model. Sadly, her parents were murdered. Misa was still only sixteen, and had to go live with her godfather, police chief Soichiro Yagami, in Forks, Washington. Forks appeared to Misa to be the dullest place on the planet. All she saw were pine trees and clouds the whole way to her god-father's house. She was shell shocked at the complete lack of any stimulating visuals, and was uncharacteristically silent the whole way to her new home. After a rather awkward greeting, Soichiro was silent as well. He had no idea why the Amanes had decided to make their cousin's father's brother's former roomate's friend their daughter's godfather, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The chief showed Misa the room he had hurriedly set up. He had no idea what a teenaged girl's room should look like.

"Well…I hope you like purple." He said awkwardly. "The stuff was on sale." Immediately he cursed himself for saying such as dumb thing. This just was not his forte. He was looking forward to getting back to the station.

Misa attempted a wan smile. "Purple is one of Misa's favorite colors. Thankyou for your kindness. I would like to be alone now."

Relieved, Soichiro nodded quickly. "I'm glad to hear that. That you like purple I mean. I guess I'll be going now." The police chief hastily retreated, not wanting to look like a creaper.

Misa sat dumbly on the bed. Normally she was so perky. This place just sucked the life right out of her. She took out her diary, which was pink with little black skulls all over it, and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I am trying to be brave because I am an amazing and beautiful and amazing girl that many girls look up to and admire. But this is almost too much for me to take! I am living in a town called forks, which is a pointless american eating utensil. Along with spoons, which are only a little less pointless. I will never use a fork! I would rather die!

Writing in her diary just made her feel more depressed. She decided to lay there and do nothing until her godfather came home. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep.

Soichiro worked the whole night, and Misa woke in the morning when she heard the door open and then shut. The blonde girl considered laying there, but she needed food. She couldn't lose too much weight, or all the fabulous 500 outfits she'd packed wouldn't fit. She put on one of her gothic Lolita style dresses,cross earings, and fixed her makeup and hair perfectly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt a tiny bit better.

Misa descended the staircase, and let loose an anguished howl, as she sunk into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Soichiiiiirrrrroooooo!!!!!!" Misa whined pitifully. "I'm so miserable and depressed!"

The mustached man pushed his glasses up and smiled uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and patted the blonde girl's shoulder tentatively. "I'm so sorry Misa. What happened to your parents was unthinkable. I'm sure it will take a long time for you to recover."

Misa blinked. "Well of course I miss my parents Soichiro, but I meant that it's so gray and boring in this horrible horrible place!" She pounded her tiny fists on the table to emphasize her distress.

It was the police chief's turn to blink. "Ah…well I'm sorry it's not as interesting here as in Japan. But maybe it would cheer you up to meet some of the neighbors. I have a bit of a surprise for you as well. He smiled warmly. "Come look at this."

Reluctantly curious, Misa followed him to the door. Parked in the driveway was a red pickup truck, a white haired mustached man was standing beside it smiling pleasantly. But most surprising was the dark haired boy perched in the back of the truck. As Misa and Soichiro approached, he hopped down, landing lightly on bare feet.

L was regretting agreeing to this. He felt much more comfortable at home in front of his computer, working on cases, but Watari had insisted on visiting his friend Chief Soichiro. He told L that Soichiro's god daughter had come to live with him, and would probably appreciate meeting someone near her own age. Watari did so much for him, so L had reluctantly agreed.

Taking in the sight of the oddly dressed girl, he was already feeling dubious about his compliance.

Misa had brightened immediately. She tossed her perfect pigtails flirtily. The boy was thin and pale, with wild black hair, and huge black eyes to match. He looked wonderfully unique, and Misa liked unique.

Her godfather embraced the older gentlman. "So good of you to come Watari! And you too Ryuzaki! This is my god-daughter Misa. Misa, this is my old friend Watari and his son Ryuzaki."

Misa smiled cutely at them both. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." Said Watari, with a slight English accent.

L decided he might as well be friendly. "I'm a big fan of Misa Amane's modeling." He lied.

Misa squealed with excitement. A fan! Her world had immediately brightened! It was as if this rather sexy, dark eyed mystery man had brought the sun back into her life!

She rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Oh thankyou Ryuzaki! Misa loves her fans!

L's eyes widened almost comically, and he immediately stiffened from the unexpected physical contact. It was making him terribly uncomfortable. He had an admittedly irrational fear that people could somehow sense his secret merely by touching him.

"Ah," He said nervously. "You're welcome." He looked pleadingly at Watari for assistance, because the loony girl had not released him.

Watari coughed, but L deduced there was an 85% chance that that was to cover a chuckle. He glared at Watari suspiciously.

Watari spoke when he was sure he could hold back a laugh. "Misa, we've brought this truck for you, Soichiro thought you would enjoy the freedom of having your own car."

Soichiro nodded affirmatively. "Yes, Ryuzaki fixed it up for you. It seems he's a great mechanic as well as an amazing help on the police force, as our best independent detective."

"Oh Ryuzaki you're like Nancy Drew! Misa doesn't normally read books but those were interesting."

L resisted the urge to face palm.

Misa stepped back to look at the truck, and barely conceiled an expression of disgust. "It's…amazing," she said, unconvincingly. In Japan she'd only ridden in limos, with lots of cup holders for fancy, pink, fizzy drinks. Ah well. She supposed the truck would look rather attractive with a coat of pink paint…and purple skulls on it. Suddenly, she remembered something crucial.

"Thankyou Soichiro…but Misa cannot drive. I was always driven everywhere I wanted to go."

The head of police frowned. "Then I'll have to figure out how you'll get to school. There's no bus, and I can't drive you because I'll be leaving for the headquarters before that."

"Ryuzaki can drive her." Said Watari, as if the brilliant idea had just come to him.

L looked up in shock. "Watari! Surely you realize that that is certainly not the best option." He tried to infuse a subtle meaning into his words, but Watari was not humoring him for once.

"Nonsense. It's the only option Ryuzaki. It's not a long drive."

Soichiro turned to the dark eyed boy. "That would be appreciated. If it's really not too much trouble."

L realized he had no allies here. His normal slouch deepened slighly. He tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes. "I would be happy to be of help to Ms. Amane." He lied.

Misa shrieked with happiness. "Oh! Misa is already looking forward to the horrible Spoons high school just a little bit more!"

"Spoons?" Soichiro asked confusedly.

Misa dressed a tad more conservatively than normal for her first day of school. That meant no undergarments were showing.

She flounced out to the car, waving wildly when she spotted Ryuzaki perched atop it once again.

L observed her skeptically. It was definitely optimistic of her to think she would get in the building like that. He opened the passenger door for the nutty blonde, and she hopped in. L then got in the drivers seat and started the truck.

Driving was rather relaxing, and he didn't really mind it. As long as he didn't have to mingle with the high school students, this wouldn't be so terrible.

He scooched back in the seat, putting his right foot down near the pedals and his left foot on the steering wheel. With his hands free, he was able to peel and eat a banana as he drove the car.

Misa was amazed. "I've never seen anyone drive that way before Ryuzaki! When Misa gets her license, she'll drive that way too!"

L looked at her in alarm. "Misa, I strongly suggest that you not attempt to drive this way. The normal way is 99% safer and more efficient for virtually 100% of the population. Please do not follow my maladous example, you would most likely kill yourself and unfortunate pedestrians."

Misa didn't quite understand all that he'd said, but she got the feeling that he was expressing concern for her wellbeing somewhere in that speech. Her blue eyes welled with tears of happiness. "Ryuzaki you are so sweet! I'm glad you are my first friend in this place."

His face remained expressionless, but the words 'first friend' startled L a bit. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He realized he had to reply. "I'm sure that you will make many more friends here Misa. Goodluck today."

They were soon pulling into the parking lot, and Misa looked around at all the students walking into the school. "They look boring!" Misa exclaimed.

"Mm." L couldn't help but agree.

Misa hopped out of the truck, and began walking towards the building, tottering on chunky heels. She waved and simpered at the other staring students, drawing as much attention to herself as possible.

L shook his head slightly. The girl was a complete dimwit. Why Watari had been so persistent in getting him to meet her was a mystery to him. As he drove the pick-up truck back towards his and Watari's house, he pondered the possibilities.

Though he shuddered to think it, there was a slight possibility that Watari hoped L and the girl could become… linked romantically. The thought was frightening. Did Watari think he was that…pathetic? L was perfectly happy being alone the way he was. He'd accepted long ago that that was the way it would have to be.

It was most likely that Watari was just trying to distract him from his current case. The cases he solved for the Fork's police department were simple nothings, but the one he truly spent his time on was another story entirely, and it involved a considerable risk on his life…especially were he to solve it. He knew Watari would prefer he not try…but it was impossible for L to ignore this.

After all, he was justice.

Misa was very popular all morning, as every boy in the school wanted to talk to her and ask her to prom.

At lunch she sat with a taller girl with short black hair, named Takada and a boy with black hair joined them. Misa recognized him as the kid from gym class that had tripped and taken the volleyball net down with him.

"I'm Matsuda!" He proclaimed excitedly, smiling a huge smile. "I know you're a model from Japan and…that's awesome!"

"Yeah that's pretty cool." Said Takada, sounding a bit jealous.

"Thank you, my fans." Said Misa kindly. She was staring daggers at Takada's plastic fork.

Suddenly, the cafeteria became a little quieter. Misa looked up. "What's going on?' She asked Takada.

"The Cullens are coming."

Almost as if in choreographed slow motion, a young and very pretty girl walked though the cafeteria door and went to sit an empty table.

"That's Sayu Yagami Cullen." Said Takada.

Matsuda wrung his hands excitedly. "Sayu Yagami Cullen is ssssooooo beautiful! I wish that she would go to prom with me!"

"Yeah like you'd ever have a chance with her." Takada rolled her eyes. "She's a Yagami Cullen."

Misa didn't really get what the bid deal was. She chalked it up to not getting what was going on most of the time. But then, a boy walked in the door, to head towards the same table.

Misa's mouth dropped open. She was looking at the hottest boy she'd ever seen.

He was slim and tall, and perfect auburn hair fell across golden eyes. A slight smile played across perfect lips as he strode confidently to his seat.

Matsuda wrung his hands excitedly. "Light Yagami Cullen is ssssooooo beautiful! I wish that he would go to prom with me!"

"Like you'd have a chance…wait what?"

"Nothing." Matsuda replied hastily.

"No one here is good enough for him." Takada informed Misa, sounding bitter. "Not that I care, of course." She was quick to add.

Misa was thinking that dumb old Takada may not be good enough, but Misa definitely was. She began to plan how best to win Light, her tiny brain managing to rise a few IQ points as a side affect of true love.

Light leaned back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he listened to the thoughts of those around him. Takada was lying again, she practically worshipped him. He focused on the table where the new girl sat, trying to read what the blonde was thinking.

He couldn't get a reading. He frowned, trying to focus.

Instead he started picking up Matsuda's thoughts.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_ Light quickly tuned out.

So the new girl may be incredibly intelligent, at least as brilliant as he, thus his mind couldn't penetrate. Either that, or so incredibly vapid that she didn't register.

"Misa will go to the beach but not swim because the lochness nessie could get her!" The girl was shrilling to her cringing companions.

Light deduced that the cause was definitely the latter. He should have known. There was no one who could possibly come near to matching his mental capabilities.

That was why he was going to get away with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own death note or twilight. If I did I'd be much richer.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it!**

Misa tried to really make an entrance in biology class, as this was her first class with Light. She stepped in front of the fan, allowing it to blow her hair and the skirt of her dress. She stood, posing, waiting for Light to notice.

"You're blocking the fan." Light said, without looking up. Misa moved aside hastily.

_That was clever of me_, Light thought to himself. By pretending to actually need a cool air temperature to be comfortable, he was not acting like a vampire. Even little things like this mattered.

The teacher addressed Misa. "Welcome Misa, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Mogi. You can be partners with Light, he'll be able to help you with the material."

"Thank you Mr. Mogi!" Misa squealed and ran to sit next to Light.

_Oh great,_ thought Light. _Now I get the partners that don't even possess thoughts._

"Hello! I'm Misa…and you're Light!"

"Well what do you know. I'm glad to know I'm still the same person I was yesterday."

Misa didn't even catch the sarcasm, she just inched a little closer to the coppery haired god of sexiness.

"I'm glad you are too! Because Misa doesn't want you to change at all!"

Who the hell _was_ this girl?

Despite the distraction, Light managed to correctly identify the phases before the other partners. That meant he managed it in about 7 seconds, because it is the easiest thing in the world to tell anaphase from prophase.

He gave the 'WTF?'onion trophy to Misa.

Misa stared at the oversized silver shallot with an expression of amazement.

Light had given this to her. She would treasure it forever. However, she realized she'd better try to make charming conversation right about now and stop gawking at the onion.

"It certainly rains a lot here Light. Do you like the rain?" Misa thought that was a good one.

Light shuddered. "No, any cold wet thing…ugh just no."

Misa clapped her hands. The rest of the class stared at her. "Misa doesn't like the rain either! We have so much in common!"

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract."

Misa threw her arms around him "Oh Light! I'm attracted to you too don't worry!" This was going even better than she'd anticipated. It was obvious that Light Yagami Cullen was head over heels in love with her.

Light calmly let her hug him. He had to maintain a reputation after all. He realized the other boys in the classroom were eyeing him enviously. Or lustfully…in _certain_ cases. (Cough)Matsuda.

Mr. Mogi didn't even care that the students were spending the class talking and engaging in public displays of affection because he was a pretty chill guy.

Misa decided that they had bonded enough for her to ask Light on a date. It seemed Light was too shy to make the first move, but Misa had no problem with that.

"Would you like to come to the beach with me Light? I'm going this Saturday with Matsuda and Takada, but we don't have to pay any attention to _them_…" Misa tilted her head and blinked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Misa, I'm going to be busy this weekend, but perhaps another time. I'll call you."

Misa was extremely disappointed, but tried not to show it. With an effort, she refrained from shrieking and stomping.

"Awwww Liiiiiight! Okay. What are you going to be busy doing?"

Light smiled slightly, a glint in his eye. "Among other things…writing."

L leaned in close to the monitor of his laptop, reviewing the facts of this case. Criminals around the world were dying of heart attacks, and it was clear the cause was not natural. L not being one to believe in divine intervention, he was forced to conclude, that somehow, someone, was murdering those that committed crimes. That someone had become known to the public as 'Kira'.

Admittedly, that was not much to go on. He had only one message from the killer that had been sent through the police system, it was in code of course. He was rather impressed with the complexity of it, but he managed to crack it. The message was:

'This is addressed to the detective L…who so foolishly hopes to find me. You cannot stop me. I will rule this world eternally, as an immortal god. I am justice.'

He gnawed a thumbnail thoughtfully. The person who wrote such a thing could merely have delusions of grandeur certainly… but would such a clever killer falsely believe themselves the possessors of eternal life?

It was possible they meant it figuratively. Perhaps they merely meant their legacy would live on, or that their duties would be carried out by an apprentice upon their death.

Those were of course the most likely possibilities, but L knew he could not overlook anything, even if the chances were extremely slim. He himself was proof of the existence of the extreme.

Perhaps, though it was ever so unlikely, the killer really did possess eternal life.

If that were the case, L was one of the very few who actually knew of a way this would be possible.

It sounded ridiculous of course, but it actually fit with his profile quite well. The killer had a sense of invincibility, strong confidence, feelings of superiority, and the idea that they had _the right_ to control human's lives like it was nothing. Something in L's instincts told him the hunch wasn't so ridiculous after all.

Kira could be a vampire.

Misa was walking through the parking lot, when she saw Light pull in in his car. It was a nice car, a silver Volvo. Misa waited for him to park, then scampered over and climbed on the hood. She stretched out seductively, banging on the front windshield. Light was looking at her with an expression of shock.

_Look how happy he is to see me_, Misa thought, elated. "Oh hello Light!" She shouted to him through the windshield. "This is a very attractive and manly car you have here."

Light got out of the car. "Misa, you're going to get fingerprints all over it! I just had it waxed and-"

Suddenly, Light became aware of a jeep skidding out of control towards them. It was heading straight for the front of his car…and the oblivious Misa draped across the hood.

_Oh my god not my car! _Light thought wildly. He had only a second, and acted out of pure instinct. He leapt in front of Misa and slammed his hand against the side of the jeep, effectively protecting the Volvo from a single scratch.

"Well that was a close one there." Said Light, realizing he might have just done something very stupid. Hopefully this girl was dumb enough to have not noticed.

But Misa had not been completely oblivious to what had just occurred. She stared at Light. "You…you saved Misa…you pushed the car away with your hand! You-you…

_She is going to attract a scene_! Light thought wildly. Normal people didn't push cars with their hands…this was bad…

"LIGHT YOU JUST PUSHED THA-"

Light quickly hit her upside the head, and she slumped to the ground.

_Okay Light. It's theatrics time._

He dropped to the ground beside her, and started screaming. "NOOOOOOOO! Misa! Oh my god Misa, get a hold of yourself! Somebody help me! I think she's fainted! HEEEELLLPPP!!!" He started cradling the unconscious girl in his arms, weeping profusely, as people hurriedly called 911 on their cell phones.

_Yes, I think that ought to about do it._ Light lay Misa down as he tried to look as if he were in shock. "The car…it nearly killed her…she must have been terrified! Oh my love I almost lost you!"

He continued to act distraught enough that the paramedics let him ride in the ambulance. He couldn't have her waking up and spouting off before he got to talk to her.

As soon as they entered the stark white local hospital, Light demanded to speak with Dr. Mikami.

The handsome dark haired doctor rushed out looking panicked. "What is it God? What do you want from me?"

"Don't call me god here you idiot! You can't get into that habit when we're out in public. What if people heard you? Call me son!"

"But Light I'm only ten years older then y-"

"That doesn't matter! The story is that you adopted me and Sayu so get it straight!"

"Yes of course G…ugh…son. I'm sorry, do forgive me."

"Yes, okay whatever. Now I need you to do something. That girl that was just brought in…I hit her upside the head and knocked her out and I need you to say she just fainted from fear."

Mikami nodded, obedient as ever. "May I ask why you hit her Light?"

The golden eyed boy sighed. "In a moment of weakness I displayed my strength to stop a van from hitting my car. She saw, and was about to tell everyone. I have to see her and make up an excuse for what she witnessed."

"Of course Light." Mikami just couldn't bring himself to call God 'son'. It was just too wrong. On so many levels… On so many levels…

"Mikami!" Light shouted.

"Yes?"

"Please for the love of God, (hmm maybe that was a poor choice of words) control your thoughts! I can hear you and I _don't_ want to!"

Mikami sunk to his knees at Light's feet, his head in his hands. "I'm sorry God! I am a horribly weak and lustful sinner! I can't help myself…I'm trying to control it really."

The teen grimaced. "Ugh please just get up. You don't know _how_ creepy you are when you're like this Mikami. Just pull it together."

Mikami leapt to his feet so quickly he might have passed out from dizziness, had he been human rather than a vampire. "I apologize again for my weakness Light. I'm calm now." Mikami hated that God could read his mind, though he supposed he should appreciate God's divine power. It was just so embarrassing sometimes…why did God have to be so perfectly adorable…

"MIKAMI!!"

"I'm thinking about…blood! And pansies!" Mikami said hastily.

"Thank you. I'll also be needing more blood soon…I'm feeling a bit exhausted by all of this."

"Certainly. I'll bring you type O, I know it's your favorite and we have a fresh batch." Light nodded in thanks. Then headed to Misa's room. He would, unfortunately, have to wait as long as it took for her to wake up.

The girl must have been hardier than she looked, because she came around within minutes.

Light took her hand, deciding that he'd better suck up a bit. "Misa," he spoke quietly, "are you alright? What do you remember?"

Misa blinked groggily. "I'm…alright…I…I remember that you hit me Light!" She glared at him.

He sighed. "Misa, it was an accident. I was so shocked by the accident that I swung my arms wildly and happened to hit you. I'm sorry."

Misa forgave him instantly. She knew these things happened. "I also remember that you pushed the car and made a huge dent in it…just to save me!"

Light groaned now. He should have hit her a bit harder. "Misa, you can't tell anyone about that. You see, I'm training for the underground fighting championships and I can't let word of my abilities get out to the competition. I want to take them by surprise."

"Light no! You shouldn't get into fights! You'll hurt yourself and ruin your beautiful face!" Misa clutched him and began sobbing in fear for the safety of her love.

"Don't worry Misa, I always win easily. I promise. Then I'll use the money to buy you whatever you want." He had enough money that he could fake this easily.

"All I want is you Light! Do you love Misa?"

He was taken by surprise by that question. "I…don't know you that well Misa."

"Well how can you get to know me if you never go out on dates with me! After I go to the beach on Saturday, I want to go to dinner with you."

Light thought a moment. If this would help her silence, he could manage to go on one date. "Alright Misa. I'm going to go now, but I'll see you Saturday."

Wow this part was hard. I know there wasn't much L in it but he'll be back..oh yes..hehe. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I still don't own death note. But I bet you didn't think I did.**

**Oh or twilight.**

**Sorry this one took longer. Also, for anyone that was worried about twilight spoilers, this will have them in a very round about way. If you don't want to know about what happens in the first twilight book/movie you might not want to read this.**

OoooooOOOOoooooOOOOoooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOO

If Misa knew one thing about what going to the beach entailed, it was that a tiny bikini was required.

She had several of these, and picked out a black one.

It was a shame that Light wasn't going to get to see her in it. But that was his loss.

She flounced down the stairs, and when she heard Takada beep the horn, she ran outside. Takada was driving a red sports car, and Matsuda was riding shotgun. They were both wearing wetsuits.

"Hello Misa!" Matsuda shouted cheerfully. "You have a very nice…bathing suit there."

"You are going to freeze your ass off." Takada said simply. "Do you know it's only fifty two degrees right now? The water is going to be even colder."

Misa rolled her eyes at dumb old Takada. "Misa is not going in the water because of the nessies remember?"

"What! I thought that was a joke. There's no such thing."

Misa realized she was dealing with a true idiot. She decided to speak slowly and patiently.

"Have you been to the bottom of the ocean and looked around Takada?"

"Well obviously no."

Misa smiled in a self satisfied way. "Then you do not know whether there are nessies or not."

"She's right Takada!" Matsuda chimed in. "It's not like we can be sure!"

Takada sighed. "Whatever. Just hop in back."

Matsuda leaned in to whisper to the dark haired girl. "Do I have a chance with her now?"

"Not even close." Takada responded in a normal volume.

"Damn."

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOO

When they arrived, Matsuda and Takada pulled out surfboards.

"You sure you don't want to try it Misa? It's really pretty fun." Matsuda felt bad that they were abandoning her.

"No really! Misa will just get some sun."

All three of them looked up at the sunless, cloudy sky. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, have fun." Takada ended the moment, and ran out to the waves. Matsuda reluctantly turned and followed her.

_Now Misa is alone_, she thought mournfully. And it was pretty cold. She decided walking around would probably warm her up.

OOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOooooOOOO

L sat on a rock by the ocean, thinking. The ocean relaxed him. It was one of the few things he didn't understand, and didn't need to.

Today though, relaxing was difficult. In addition to the Kira killings, there had been some definite vampire killings. The police thought that the victims had been mauled by an animal, but L immediately recognized a victim of the cold ones.

So now he was definitely dealing with vampires. Probably at least two, since they traveled in groups. If he were to make a guess, he would have said there were three.

Three vampires. That would be difficult.

As he was thinking this, he heard a familiar squeal.

"RYYYYUUUUUUZAAAAAKIIIIIIII!!!"

He looked up to see Misa charging him.

She launched herself on the dark haired boy, knocking him to the sand.

L blushed deeply despite himself. Did this girl have no notion of personal space?

She was completely devoted to Light now, but there was nothing wrong with being friends with Ryuuzaki. Especially when he was so warm.

"You're so _hot_ Ryuuzaki." Misa said wonderingly, snuggling in.

L searched for a response, but none seemed neutral enough. He hastily extricated himself.

That's when he noticed that the blonde girl was shivering. So she had been referring not to his physical appearance, but his abnormally high body heat. He felt immense relief.

"Misa san will get hypothermia. The temperature has dropped to 46 degrees Fahrenheit. I strongly advise that you put on your clothes."

"I don't have any." Misa replied.

L sighed. He knew there had been an 80% chance that was the case.

He pulled off his loose white shirt, handing it to the girl.

"You can have this. I have several like it, and I'm rather resistant to the cold."

"Awww thank you Ryuuzaki! You're a really good friend!" Misa happily pulled on the shirt. It was quite warm.

She sat down beside him and watched the waves.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

L saw no reason to lie. "Vampires," He replied.

"_Vampires_? You're into that? How adorably gothic of you!"

"I am more interested in them in a scientific and historical sense. There are many legends about them, even evidence of their existence."

Misa was very interested. "Really? How can you tell if someone is one?"

"They would have incredible strength, never eat, and their skin is cold. They are known as 'the cold ones' in some cultures for that reason."

She joined him sitting on the rock, and they talked. Well, mostly she talked and he listened. But neither of them minded it.

Eventually, Misa heard Matsuda calling.

"Misa! We're heading to the shops now!"

Misa stood.

"Bye Ryuuzaki. Thanks for the shirt."

"MmHmm."

"Oh, and Misa almost forgot. What about werewolves?"

The corners of L's mouth turned up. "Oh. Those are purely myth."

OOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooooooOOOOOoooo

Misa would have preferred that Light pick her up at her house rather than meet her at the restaurant, but when it came to Light she was flexible.

So she went into the city with Takada and Matsuda, and was patient as they shopped for prom.

"So what do you think of this one?" Takada asked about a blue dress she was trying.

"It's amazing! You look beautiful!" Matsuda said encouragingly.

"Nice." Said Misa.

Takada studied herself. "I think it makes my boobs look good am I right?"

"It _so_ does," Matsuda agreed wholeheartedly.

Some guys walked by the window outside the store. They whistled at Takada and Misa. One of them said "hey" and winked at Matsuda.

"What rude hooligans!" Matsuda said, blushing.

"They deserve to be judged," said Takada seriously. "Now what about these shoes?"

Misa stood hastily. "Well! Not that this isn't interesting but Misa has to be meeting Light now."

"Oh okay bye!"

"See ya."

OooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOo

After thinking at the beach, L went to the workshop to fix up some cars. A van had come in needing repair.

L had the accident report from the police station. The van had collided with a Volvo, and a girl that was in the middle of it had to have a short hospital visit.

The girl's boyfriend had witnessed the accident, and had described the event.

L took a look at the van, and frowned. This didn't look like damage from a collision with a car. There were several tiny indents, and one larger one. He wondered…

L placed his hand over the marks, spread his fingers, and gasped slightly.

It was a perfect match. This was a handprint.

Only two species in the world could have done such a thing. Only one of these would have walked away unscathed.

L immediately called in to the station, saying he needed to know the name of the girl that had been involved in the accident.

The girl was Misa Amane.

So her boyfriend…the one who had seen everything…he would have to be the-

He needed his name.

Some quick research of the list of visitors who had signed in at the hospital that day showed that Misa had had two visitors, Soichiro, and Light Yagami Cullen.

L glanced at himself in the cracked mirror of the workshop. He was nineteen, but he could pass for a high school junior easily.

That was good, because for the first time in his life, he was going to high school.

OooooooOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOo

Misa started walking, and in no time, she was almost to the restaurant. But then she noticed the guys from the store were following her. She hurried a bit and seemed to take a wrong turn down an alley.

"Hey there cutie! Dressed like that you must be lookin for some fun.."

"What do you say we give her what she wants eh?"

"Get away from me you jerks!" Misa shouted, but they had her cornered. One of them grabbed her wrist, she kicked him, but another took his place. "No!" she shouted. "Help!"

Light's car was parked outside the alley. He was feeling conflicted. The boys approaching Misa had intentions of rape …and he had a page of the death note with him. He could write down all their names and kill so many criminals in swoop…

But that would be suspicious. He supposed he could also kill them the normal vampire way…

But that was so distasteful.

_What am I thinking? I don't have to kill them with heart attacks. There's no way anyone could think this was Kira's doing. It's my job to protect the citizens_…he decided finally, and because he could read their minds, he wrote down their names.

Misa was putting up quite a fuss, and just as somebody finally got a hold of her, the abandoned building behind her collapsed, and the rubble landed all around her, killing every one of her attackers.

_Misa should buy a lottery ticket_, she thought wonderingly.

Then she saw Light running towards her, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Misa! What just happened? Are you hurt?" As he spoke Light surveyed his handiwork. The death note was always so interesting. And it had worked perfectly once again, in epic fashion.

Misa sobbed, throwing her arms around him.

"Light I was so scared that they were going to hurt me! I'm glad you're here now."

"Yes I'm here." He said soothingly. Shall we go to the restaurant now?"

"Sure." Misa said happily. She was over her ordeal. No point in dwelling on it.

They stepped carefully over the dead bodies as they made their way to the eatery.

OoooooOOOOoooooooOOOooooooOOOOoooooooOOoooooooOOOoooooO

They entered the expensive restaurant. Light was worried there wouldn't be any good tables left, but there were, and relief washed over him in an awesome wave.

He didn't order anything to eat. He was managing to drink a coffee, the bitter taste was not too unlike blood, and he could get it down.

Misa was struggling to eat long spaghetti with a spoon. Honestly, these American eating utensils were ridiculous. But of course she noticed her date hadn't even touched the bread basket.

"Why aren't you eating anything Light?'

"I'm trying to lose a few pounds Misa."

"But you're so thin already!"

"You can always be thinner, look better."

"Well _I_ don't think so. I don't think you could look any better than you do now. But I'd love you no matter what. Just don't get too thin and get sick." Misa advised sternly. She grabbed for his hand to emphasize her devotion, then froze.

His skin was so cold.

Misa's thoughts were racing. How had she not noticed before? She always touched people. But it had been through his clothes, and she hadn't felt the chill.

Suddenly everything was coming together. His habit of never eating, his strength, even his sexiness.

It all added up.

She was dating a vampire.

This was so exciting Misa could barely sit still.

"Liiiiight," she said playfully. "Misa knows a secret."

"Well perhaps you should keep it to yourself Misa. That is the point of a secret." He was in no mood for girlish gossip. He was never in the mood for that actually.

Misa was not deterred. "I'm going to whisper it…lean in."

Light sighed and leaned over to her side of the table.

Suddenly, she kissed him quickly on the lips, then leaned back and giggled. "Misa got you!" She smiled. "Oh and you're a vampire."

Light spit out his coffee. He gritted his teeth and stared at Misa.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Misa knew it. Don't be upset Light, Misa is so into that."

How had she known? It wasn't as if he had been gulping down blood in front of her! She must have known all the signs…all the little hints that he couldn't help but give away.

Should he try and deny it? No. That was too suspicious. She knew now, and he had to either kill her or make sure she was an ally.

"We're leaving Misa. I've assessed the situation, and we're leaving."

"O-okay Light-"

But he had already grabbed her by the hand, and was pulling her out to the car. When they were in and he was driving, he spoke to her.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"I would never!" She thought guiltily of Ryuuzaki, but her loyalty was first and foremost with Light.

"You realize if you did tell, I would be killed slowly and painfully. The villagers would drive a stake through my heart, or burn me alive in the town square."

Of course this was nonsense but he knew Misa well enough to realize she would never want to cause him pain.

"Light I swear I'll never tell! I don't want anything to happen to you! I want to be a vampire too! Can you make me into one? Then we could be together forever!" Misa was so hoping he'd say yes. It would be horrible for her to get old while he stayed young and beautiful and perfect.

Light was stunned by the question, but it was actually a good plan. If Misa were a vampire herself she'd have to keep the secret…and then he would have a powerful ally.

"I'll think about it Misa," he replied honestly.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much Light!" Misa wanted to bounce up and down, or pounce on him, but she quickly reminded herself that he was driving.

Far too quickly, they had reached her house.

"Good night Misa. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Misa drifted into lala land.

"Remember now Misa, not a word."

"Of course, yes, hmm," Misa replied, walking to her front door in a wonderful haze.

How had she ever thought Forks was boring?

OoooooOOOOoooooooOOOOooooooOOOooooooOOOOooooOOOo

In biology the next day, Misa and Light were preparing to work on a lab, when the door opened.

A slim boy in dressed in jeans and a loose white shirt had slouchingly entered.

"I believe I am in this class."

Mr. Mogi stood. "Oh, you must be the other new student. Everyone, this is Ryuuzaki."

L nodded to the students.

"I'm afraid that everyone is evenly paired up, but you can either make a group of three, or work on your own."

"I will work alone."

"Sure. Sit where you like."

L looked at Misa, and smiled in acknowledgement. He then turned his gaze to the boy next to her, steadily meeting golden eyes.

Light had forgotten that for the sake of appearances, he had to breathe.

He had never really been tempted to take a human's blood, he drank the blood Mikami gave him and was satisfied.

Until this moment.

He could smell the boy's blood, so sweet, so hot. _What's wrong with me? Please don't sit near me_… he silently begged.

But of course, the wild haired newcomer sat down right next to him.

"Ah-" Light gasped, tensing immediately.

"Hello Misa." L said quietly.

"Hi Ryuuzaki!" Misa said cheerfully. "It's so awesome that you're coming to our school. You'll have to sit with us at lunch!"

Light had forgotten Misa was there. He should have known. She was always there.

The other boy was mere inches away from him, and spoke to him next.

"And you are?" The words rolled off his tongue so calmly. Light wondered what he would sound like if he only knew that the person sitting next to him was barely resisting the urge to throw him against the wall and take his blood right here in the classroom.

_Oh god don't think about it…_

_"_I'm Light. Good to meet you, Ryuuzaki." Light had managed to sound fairly natural. He was extremely grateful for his supreme self control.

_Right after this class I'm heading to the hospital. I definitely need blood._

"I think it's good to meet you too Light." Ryuuzaki had managed to perch on the tiny lab stool, his thumb at his lips as he watched Light out of the corner of his eye.

"Today we'll be making an oxidized reduction," Mr. Mogi announced. The materials are in front of you, whoever finishes first gets the golden carrot."

Light tried to focus on the assignment. He had to finish first once again."

"Light, could you pass me the hydrochloric acid?' Ryuuzaki asked.

"Sure," Light gritted his teeth and started to nudge the bottle towards the boy.

But L reached for it and brushed Light's fingers.

Light froze, completely tense. The heat was too much_. You are in control Light, you **are**_.

L's theory was confirmed by the touch. Light's fingers were cold as only a vampire's could be.

"Finished." L announced.

What? This new boy had finished before him! _He distracted me! _Ugh what was he thinking. The dark eyed boy had no idea how distracting he was.

"Good job Ryuuzaki." Mr. Mogi commended him. "The golden carrot is yours." L took it with a puzzled expression.

"You…you beat me." Light said quietly.

L turned to him, surprised. "Oh, did you want this? I have no use for it."

"No, no, I am not envious." Light said hastily.

"In that case, it's yours Misa." L handed the brassy root to her.

"Thank you!" Misa said happily. She never even worked in this class and she was amassing a collection of prizes.

The bell finally rang, and Light sprang from his seat and away from the temptation.

"Now we proceed to lunch yes?" L asked Misa.

"Yeah. Come on Light!"

"I have to visit Mikami. I'll see you later."

"Yes, I actually need to talk to you about something Light." L said.

"Yes, anything, later," and Light hurried out.

Talk to him about something…what could he have to talk to him about?

It was at that moment that Light realized he could not read Ryuuzaki's thoughts.

OOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOO

**Okay I actually have most of the next chapter written already! In it is the famous twilight bedroom scene! But who will it be with? No one knows! Oh wait I do! And I bet you can guess.**

**Can anyone guess the other sexy serial killer that Light quotes a few times in this chapter? I'll send a cookie to anyone that gets it.**

**Review! And maybe I'll post the next chapter today!**

**PS. An oxidized reduction in chem is bs. I don't feel like looking up actual chemistry. For all I know that would blow the roof off. Also, why does Misa get L's shirt! I am so jealous! Haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this one was fun. Enjoy and review everybody.**

**Death Note, I don't own you. You are free to go. (sob)**

**Oh, you too Twilight. What are you doing still hanging around here?**

OOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOO

Back at school a half hour later, Light was feeling much calmer. He just needed some nourishment, that was all. He'd forgotten to take care of himself properly, what with all the excitement of late.

When school ended, he was glad to see Misa was nowhere in sight.

But he did see Ryuuzaki, waiting right by his car.

"I need to talk to you." The boy said, his expression blank.

Light couldn't even read his face, never mind his thoughts.

_At least I'm not about to attack him now._ The blood from the hospital had really helped, though the urge was still there, burning just under the surface, he could function.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"I believe Light would much prefer that we talk privately."

"Uh-well where do you want to go?"

"The woods look very nice around here."

"You're asking me to go into the woods with you." Light stated disbelievingly. "Alone."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well no, it's just an odd thing to ask someone to do after just meeting them."

"Is it?" L asked distractedly, but he'd already started walking, kicking off his shoes as he went.

Light found he couldn't help but follow.

L kept walking and walking, quite confidently, as if he knew where he was going. But he stopped seemingly randomly. "This looks like a good spot."

"A good spot to _what_ Ryuuzaki?"

"To stop."

"This is all just nonsense isn't it." Light said, exasperated.

"Perhaps." L admitted. "But perhaps not." He turned to look at the other boy for the first time they had started this little journey.

"I know what you are."

Light stiffened, his eyes narrowing. This really wasn't going to happen twice in two days was it?

"You are a vampire."

It was! Now Light was pissed. "Yeah, okay, congratulations. But I want you to know _Misa_ figured it out before you so don't start feeling all _clever_." This was a bad day. He was going to take it out on criminals when he got home. As Mikami would say, 'sakujo bitch.'

L looked surprised. "Really? "

Light was getting slightly hysterical. "So now I get to hear what you plan to do with this information. Are you blackmailing me? You want somebody offed? Someone to do your homework? Money? My car? Sex? Misa? I'm willing to give two out of those six things, and if you guess wrong I'm just killing you. So think carefully."

"There is no need to get testy with me Light. Speaking of tests, you've passed already."

A look of confusion replaced Light's stormy expression. "I what?"

"You realize where we are no one can hear us, and no one saw us come back here. If you were going to kill me, this would have been the perfect opportunity for you. But you haven't tried to kill me, even when I accused you, so I know now you are not one of the vampires that has been hunting lately."

Now Light was intrigued. "There have been _vampire_ killings? How many?"

"Three victims so far, each one increasingly close to this area. They seem more like wandering vampires, and that alone made me fairly certain you were innocent, but I couldn't be sure."

"So you just came back here, hoping I wouldn't kill you. That seems like a stupid investigation method to me Ryuuzaki." Light spat.

"I believe that I would be able to defend myself if you tried. Also, after meeting you, I felt you were incapable of such a thing."

Light snarled and lunged at the raven haired boy, pinning him roughly against a tree.

"You're a fool then Ryuuzaki. Apparently you know nothing about what I am capable of. You think you could outrun me? Fight me off? I could tear you to pieces easily."

He tightened his grip slightly on slender wrists, until he detected a barely perceptible wince from the dark eyed teen. "Are you afraid now?" Light asked quietly, dangerously.

L's voice was unwavering. "I am not afraid of you Light." He then twisted free, grabbed Light's wrists, and slammed the auburn haired vampire against the same tree. "But that does not mean I will allow myself to be manhandled. And by incapable, I meant you do not seem like the type that would do such a thing."

"Get your hands off me." Light said angrily. How was he in this position? Had he been distracted again?

"You started this vampire, so do not act so offended. One for one."

"Is that so?" Light growled, yanking one hand free and grabbing for the front of Ryuuzaki's shirt.

Now he really was distracted. They were far too close, and those owlish eyes were completely focused on him.

_I just had blood!_ Light thought in a panic. What was WRONG WITH HIM?

"Ryuuzaki," he gasped. "I…you…"

At that very moment, a panting figure burst through the trees, sending birds and small forest creatures running for cover.

"MISA FOUND YOU!!" The girl shouted triumphantly. "Ryuuzaki what are you doing? Don't pick on Light, he's sensitive."

They both turned to stare openmouthed at the out of breath blonde. Light recovered first.

"Whatever happened to 'no one can hear us' _hmmm_? He glared accusingly at the other boy, who had jumped away from him.

"Misa has a tracker on you Light!" She waved around a walkie talkie. "I put it in your pocket. It transmits to this!" She looked at Light as if she expected he would be proud of her for such an action.

"Well I must admit I didn't account for that," L said wonderingly.

Light immediately dug through his pants pockets for the chip. He smashed it against the tree.

"Misa what the fuck! Do you know how scary you are sometimes?!" He shouted.

"You mean scary in a sexy kind of way right Light?" Misa sauntered over.

"I mean scary in a stalker creepy sort of way Misa! I have a right to my privacy!"

"Aw don't be mad Light. It's not like I'm interrupting anything. Besides, Misa brought a picnic! We can eat it in the meadow." She cheerfully waved around a large picnic basket.

She had carried that thing more than a mile into the woods, over rough terrain, while wearing heels. There is something to be said for the determination of a woman in love.

"I don't _eat_ remember?" Light said testily.

"I know that silly! But there was this possum, and it got run over _right in front of me_ so I know it just died. And Misa took some blood from that!" Misa held up a plastic waterbottle that was sloshing with liquid. "It's still warm Light!"

Light was speechless.

"Did you bring desert?' L asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course. Brownies and chocolate chip cookies."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Off to the meadow." He gallantly took Misa's arm and they started off. "Come along Light."

Light clenched his fists, glaring at their retreating backs.

"These two are going to be the second death of me." He mumbled grouchily, but followed along.

OooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOO

To Light's dismay, it was rather sunny in the clearing of the meadow. He quickly sat in the shade, planting himself.

Misa was setting up the blanket and food in the sun.

"Liiiight! Don't sit in the shade. We hardly ever get to see the sun in Forks. It's so nice."

"I'm happy right here thank you Misa." Light said firmly.

"It's because he sparkles in the sun." L said offhandedly.

Misa was delighted. "Oh Light that's amazing! You have to show me now. Please?"

"Yes Light show us." L agreed. He was more than a bit amused by Light's discomfort.

"No. It's stupid."

"PleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE LIGHT!" Misa demanded.

"Ugh, okay! Just because you're making _such_ a big deal out of it." Light stood and walked reluctantly into the sunlight.

It touched his face, and his skin sparkled like a diamond. He glared at Misa. "Okay? You see?"

Misa was breathlessly amazed. "Wow. You're sparklier than my vanilla kiss lipgloss. Does the rest of you sparkle?"

"Yes, I don't think we're really getting the full effect of this Light." L said seriously.

Light glared at him in disbelief. "You're not serious."

"Take it _off_!" Misa squealed. "Come on Light just take your shirt off for a minute."

_They're never going to stop are they_, Light thought mournfully. He began to unbutton his shirt, wanting to get this over with.

He let it hang open, refusing to look at either one of them. Sparkling was not very manly or intimidating. It was just embarrassing.

"Light you are so beautiful." Misa said, in awe. "Your skin is like snow, so white and sparkly!"

"Except his nipples are sort of pink and sparkly." L commented.

Light turned whirled around immediately, quickly buttoning up again. He was completely mortified. The indignity of this was unbelievable...

"Let's eat!" Said Misa.

OoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOo

After the picnic, Light stretched out on the grass, staring up at the sky. Today had been one of the weirdest days of his life. But it hadn't been boring at least. He hated boredom more than anger, fear or sadness.

Misa stretched out beside him, looking at the sky as well.

L sat watching them. "Are you two going to just lay there?"

"This is as far as it's going you perve." Light snapped.

"Aw come on Light," Misa gave him her best seductive gaze. "How about a kiss?"

"Misa, I just drank the blood of a roadkilled possum."

He couldn't believe he'd really done that, but otherwise he might be pouncing Ryuuzaki.

"Misa doesn't care." She said sincerely.

"We should head back now anyway," L said. "The sun is going to set in approximately twenty one minutes."

"Yes, that means the game of 'strip the sparkling vampire is over' Light mumbled."

"You were a good sport about it Light," L said kindly.

They navigated the woods together, making it back to civilization just as darkness was falling.

Light offered to give them a ride back to their houses. Misa hopped in front, while L perched in back.

"Get your filthy feet off my leather seats immediately." Light growled.

L felt he should comply.

He dropped Misa off first, giving her a peck on the cheek. 'Possum.' He said simply. Misa waved her wild goodnights to them both, and pranced into the house.

L got out of the car. "I can walk from here. It's not terribly far."

"You don't have to do that," Light insisted. "Hop in front. Where's your house?"

"By the beach," L replied, getting in the front seat.

Light began to drive to the beach.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you today Light, before Misa showed up."

"You can tell me now."

L debated one final time the pros and cons of his planned admission. He decided it was worth it.

"Well Light, I am L."

The car swerved suddenly before Light got under control. _This was L? The detective looking for Kira? REALLY? _

"I've heard of you." Light said, keeping his voice steady. "You are a great detective."

"I don't need flattery Light."

"I mean…I'm honored but…why did you tell me who you were?"

"Because of the vampire killings. I am searching for the killers, and as a vampire yourself I think you can help me bring them down. If you are willing."

Light felt relieved. That was perfectly plausible.

"I'll help you L…just... I should tell you something." He took a deep breath, not really necessary, but it calmed him anyways. "For reasons unknown your blood is extremely tempting to me. In working with me you would be…putting yourself at risk."

"The warning is appreciated Light," L said. "But I am really not concerned. My house is this one."

"This?" Light asked incredulously. "This is enormous."

"My profession is not without its perks, though the challenge of the chase is my ultimate motivation."

L stepped lightly out of the car.

"I will see you tomorrow. We will find the time to discuss the case in detail then."

"Certainly."

L paused. "Oh, and just out of curiosity, what was the second thing?"

Light looked at him blankly. "The second thing of what?"

"That you were willing to give. I know Misa was the first."

"Misa's all right," Light said noncommittally.

"So what was the second?"

"Why are _you_ so interested?"

"I am curious by nature."

Light squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't even remember what I said."

"You said you could 'off' someone, do my homework, give me money, your car, se-"

"Okay okay I remember now!" Light said hastily. "It was the homework of course."

"Of course."

OOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOooooOOOO

L nodded goodnight as Light drove off, then greeted Watari at the door.

"Good evening Ryuuzaki. Who was the boy?"

L considered this thoughtfully. "He is many things Watari. But I think he is, at this time, a friend."

OOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Days went by, and L and Light were unable to make much headway in the vampire case. All they had to go on were the bodies, and the only clues that they gave was that at least one of the vampires was particularly violent. The victims were covered with unnecessary slashes, it could have been to make the crime look more like an animal attack, but L felt it was more.

Light still found it hard to be around him, but he realized it was worse when they were apart. L was like something he craved, and needed, or he would go into withdrawal.

Light got in the habit of checking in on L every night, watching from the window. _Only because he's looking for Kira_. He insisted silently. _I need to keep an eye on him_. Unfortunately, all the boy ever did was sit at the computer and eat, never resting.

_Aren't I supposed to be the one that never sleeps?_ Light thought, frustrated.

But one night, L turned the light out.

Was he finally going to sleep?

He watched as L took off his shirt and jeans, stripping down to boxers. He watched him crawl under the covers and curl up.

Good lord he really _had_ watched hadn't he?

Light pressed himself against the siding of the house feeling very disturbed_. _

_I'm just as bad as Mikami…just as bad as …(dare he think it?)…Misa! I'm worse! I'm the worst stalker of them all!_

_No Light. _He quickly told himself. _You are merely being smart, wanting to have such an intimate knowledge of your enemy._

Talking to the thoughts in your head could be so comforting. He was reassured enough to enter the room when L appeared to be asleep.

Now all he had to do was be very quiet, very stealthy, and he could just watch. The plan was flawless. He was a master of stealth. If he didn't want to be seen, then nobody was going to see him. He could just stand there all night and never be-

"Light kun." L said, sitting up. "What are you doing in my bedroom."

Damn! Light tried to come up with a feasible reason, but there really weren't any. So he unfortunately had to go with the truth. _Well I guess it is good practice to try that every once in a while. _

"I, well I uh, I wanted to watch you sleep. I find it fascinating."

L was silent, seemingly considering this.

"You find it fascinating because you are a vampire, and therefore do not sleep or dream as I would do."

"Exactly." Light was relieved L was so understanding.

L's thumb went to his lips as he thought another moment.

"So you chose me, a person who rarely ever sleeps, as the specimen to observe for this activity. I can assume you must have waited quite a long time to carry out your plan, because I often go days without sleeping."

Light coughed nervously. "Ah well, I suppose I just got lucky then."

"Mm. I suppose."

L had thrown the covers off, to hug his knees, and Light just couldn't look away. It was just too much vulnerable skin! It was so damn tempting. His scent was delicious…so perfectly tantalizing.

He was panting. What the hell? He didn't even have functioning lungs!

"Well…L." _That rhymes, _Light thought distractedly. His brain was going in so many different directions he didn't even know what he was doing anymore. "…Since I'm here and all, do you think you could let me, ahem," _was he really going to say this? Words were coming out of his mouth unbidden!..._ smell your neck? I just want to smell the blood. I swear I won't bite you. Maybe it will satisfy me enough to be free of this embarrassing obsession." _Now that's not even logical_, _and you know it_, his thoughts were speaking to him. _Shut up thoughts_.

L was silent. Light really wished he could read his mind.

Finally, he spoke.

"Alright Light."

_That rhymes, _Light thought distractedly. If his brain was buzzing before it was…super buzzing now.

Super buzzing? He'd gone retarded!

But that didn't matter, because L said yes and L was sitting on the bed and waiting for whatever Light was going to do.

Light let instincts take over.

In a second, he was straddling the warm body, leaning in close to L's vulnerable throat. L appeared outwardly calm, but Light could hear his heartbeat thundering in his chest, could feel his breathing quicken.

_Is he afraid now?_

He looked into the boy's eyes, saw that they were very dark and heavy lidded, he saw no fear in them.

Light bent to pulse of L's neck, and settled his lips over it. He let his fangs graze the sensitive skin, and felt the boy gasp, his chest heaving. Light began to gently suck.

Just doing this with L was more pleasurable than Light could have imagined. He realized he was grinding his hips against the other boy and moaned helplessly. _It's so good…_

Then L just had to talk.

"Judging from Light's behavior, I must conclude that he wants not only my blood, but my body as well."

Light snapped out of it, sitting up. "What?! No! This isn't _gay_. This is…religious imagery."

"Oh? Do tell."

Light thought wildly. Then he got it. "Well, there _you_ are, in your underwear, representing mankind and its helplessness. And here_ I_ am, on top of you, representing god and his power over all of our lives."

_Brilliant. A perfect allegory_.

"Light."

"Yes?"

"You have a very, very messed up view of religion."

To Light's utter shock, L suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him down beside him, then captured his mouth in a kiss.

_He is strong_. Light realized quickly, but then all analysis stopped as his senses were taken over by L. He could perfectly detect every pant and moan, he could feel and taste him

Not in the way he had been imagining, but this sweet mouth was certainly amazing.

L's pale fingers tangled in copper hair, and he hooked a slender leg around the vampire, pulling them flush against each other. _Oh god…_

Light stroked L's face with trembling fingers.

L slid his hand under Light's shirt, discovering the muscles of the boy's torso. He found Light's hip bone moving under the skin, and traced it lightly in slow circles before moving to the button of his pants…

Light hurriedly leaped back, throwing himself against the wall of L's room.

Stop! He told himself. Stop stop stop. He had to get a handle on himself.

"I-I can't it's too much! If we continue like this, I'll kill you."

"Well that is a kinky habit." L said, smiling slightly.

"Don't joke! I could easily kill you accidently in the… throes of passion." Light clenched his fists. Did he really have to explain this?

"Well you don't have to worry because I am going to be on top."

"WHAT?! No! And it could easily happen anyways! I'm just too strong."

" I am not so fragile Light. I assure you I can handle it."

"No, no no, I have to go!" Light shook his head vehemently. "Sayu has started cross dressing and we're all extremely confused! I must go!"

"Pardon?"

But Light was already gone, out the window and running into the night.

OOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooooOOOoo

** What did you guys think? Anybody know who one of the vampires L and Light are looking for is? Tell me…in a REVIEW! Haha.**

**P.S- The religious imagery joke was an idea I got from the debate about the L and Light footwashing scene. Honestly people, do you think LxLight sat there and thought, 'let's act out a scene from the bible.?' No. That is not what they were thinking. I assure you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry his was kind of awhile. And also, if you're a hardcore twilight fan you might be offended by part of what follows…but I couldn't resist. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**Don't own it folks. Not death note, twilight, or either of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

**(but I'd suggest you listen to them) **

___________________________________________________________________

Light burst through the front door of the Yagami-Cullen house, closing the door quickly and leaning against it. He startled Mikami, who was watching 'Law and Order' in the kitchen. The dark haired vampire stood immediately.

"God are you alright?! You're not running from something are you? You know I'll take care of it for you!" He looked quite alarmed.

"I run from nothing! I was engaged in an altercation with one of my friends."

"You have friends?" Mikami asked skeptically.

"Of course I have friends Mikami! What an in_sult_ing question."

Mikami was unconvinced, and a horrifying suspicion was dawning on him. He looked the teen up and down, noting that he appeared uncharacteristically mussed. "It's rather late to be visiting a _friend_."

"_Ugh_ don't be gross Mikami!" Light spat. "And what are you, my mother?"

Mikami was decidedly jealous. "Please God, I can't read your mind, you have to tell me how you're feeling."

"Why the fuck do I have to do that?" Light began to walk quickly away, but Mikami called out to him in an anguished voice.

"Are you being safe?!"

Light slammed the door to his room.

____________________________________________________________________

Light couldn't believe he had actually…made out with L. It was definitely first base. Had it been second base? That was above the waist touching wasn't it? Did that even count with two guys? Under clothes? Over clothes? Had they actually touched third? He didn't know. Light found the definition of the infamous 'bases' to be one of the most inconsistent definitions out there. Even for his genius mind, it was difficult to comprehend.

Why he was obsessing about this he didn't know. He was going insane.

_It was because it had been amazing._

He needed to kill some criminals. Purifying the world always made him feel better.

He rested his coppery haired head on the couch and turned on the television, switching the channel to the news. He listened halfheartedly to the weather and local interest stories. But then:

"Today at 6:20 pm police arrested a nineteen year old girl that had been holding five of her high school classmates as prisoners…for over two years."

Light's ears perked up. This sounded like a criminal Kira should judge, but he needed to hear more.

He closely examined the mug shot of a pale girl with long dark hair. She was rather pretty, but Light thought she looked a little 'off'.

"…the girl's name is Bella Swann, and she is apparently a very sick and deluded individual. All you need to do is hear the stories of the captive students to come to this conclusion."

Five teenagers were shown sitting in chairs to be interviewed. Light saw there were two girls and three boys. One of the boys almost seemed to be imitating L, crouching on the chair with his thumb in his mouth, only he was rocking gently forward and back, a dead look in his eyes.

The man interviewing them spoke to a blonde girl first.

"Why do you think you were chosen by Miss Swann for her sadistic game?"

"Well," the girl replied. "I think she was probably jealous of how beautiful I am. That's the only thing I can think of." She flipped her long blonde hair, seemingly handling this pretty well.

The tallest boy draped an arm around her shoulders. "You know it babe."

"I think in some way she was jealous of all of us," the small dark haired girl piped up. "She was an odd girl, and yet she was incredibly convincing. You'd be shocked by the things she had us believing. I even thought I could see the future, when she told me I could. Jasper would swear to you he was a Civil War veteran."

"That_ is_ incredible. The things you were subjected to must have been awful." The newsman said sympathetically.

The lanky blonde boy replied. "Yeah, it was bad. But Poor Edward definitely had it the worst."

No one argued, and all eyes were suddenly on the seemingly catatonic figure. The interviewer finally addressed him.

"Well son, is there anything you'd like to say about your captivity?"

The handsome auburn haired boy went completely still, staring off into space.

"She…did things to me."

He began rocking again, and everyone looked away awkwardly.

"We're going to get you some help son." The newsman tried to reassure him, but Edward was seemingly oblivious.

The monitor in the interviewing room suddenly showed the girl called Bella Swann as she was led away in handcuffs. She was by no means subdued however. She was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I'll find you…I'll find you all. Especially you Edward! We still have so many more things to try! We'll be together for ETERNITY!!!"

Edward covered his ears and screamed.

Light was disgusted, and quite disturbed. But what the newscasters didn't know was that he had already written 'Bella Swann' in the death note. It should be three, two, one…

Right there on the screen, the girl called Bella burst into flames, running around crazily for a few moments as the police officers watched in amazement, before she burned to nothing within seconds.

Light was quite pleased. _So spontaneous combustion is actually a viable cause of death_. This was useful to know. It left behind no evidence.

And he was _quite_ sure he had made the world a better place.

_______________________________________________________________

Misa was so excited. Today she was going to Light's house!

Perhaps she should start planning the wedding. Misa would have no problem with getting married right out of high school. Or even just next week.

"But what can Misa wear to impress Light's relatives?" She wondered aloud, as she dug through the mountain of clothes that was devouring the small room.

After finally deciding, she tromped down the stairs, feeling quite satisfied with the final outfit. It consisted of fishnets, a leopard print mini, chunky heels, and a leather top with strategically placed zippers. If that wasn't impressive she didn't know what was.

Soichiro looked up from the newspaper he was reading and accidently tore it in half.

"Misa! You can't go out dressed like that! Certainly not when you live under _my _roof. Boys will get the wrong idea about you."

"Aw Soichiro, it's nice that you're all godfathery. But you need to get a life. What do you do for fun anyway?"

Soichiro stuttered in shock. How dare his goddaughter suggest he had no life! He did quite a lot with his time, thank you very much.

"I watch sporting events with Watari, and I eat trout. I also _repeatedly_ arrest the kids that vandalize the 'welcome to Forks' sign to say 'welcome to...to a profanity!" His voice dropped to a grumble. "Those little fuckers…"

Misa smiled sweetly at him, patting him on the head. "And that's why you're still single Soichiro."

With that, she swept out the door.

Light was just about to leave the house when he heard the loud knocking.

_L_. He thought immediately. But then he realized that L really wasn't the type to bang on the door, he was the type to pick the lock and walk into your house.

…and then maybe sneak into your bedroom…and beg you to-

"LIIIIIIIGGGGHHHT! Open the door! I want to meet your family and if you're really nice we can have sex!"

Definitely not L.

Reluctantly, Light opened the door, and was blinded by the sheer blonde bubbliness.

"Misa what are you doing here?"

"You invited me _silly_." She shoved her way into the house. "I love how you play coy with Misa."

Light didn't remember inviting her.

Misa looked around at the airy and tasteful interior. "This is a really nice house! But I hope there's moats…and a dungeon." She winked.

"What the hell would we need a dungeon for?"

But Misa was already off exploring. She traced her fingers over tennis trophies on the mantle, before heading to the stairs.

There, she saw an incredible display of dozens of graduation caps, all lined up on the wall.

"Oh my god Light! Have you graduated high school that many times?"

He came up to stand behind her. "Actually, Sayu stole all those. It's a demented habit of hers."

"Everyone has their hobbies," Misa said wisely. She didn't judge. "So you aren't actually old?" She kind of hoped not. But if he was, she'd deal with it.

"I've been seventeen for only a year. I'm a new vampire."

"Awww Light's a little baby vampire!" She poked him in the chest with the last three words. "How did you get to be one?"

"I had Mikami turn me. He was the only one I trusted to do it without harming me. He had to get himself turned first, but I let him work that out on his own. I knew he was intelligent enough to manage it." Light knew it had been unpleasant for Mikami, but the outcome was the important thing. Because now Light was immortal, and that was a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Misa wants to see your room." She said abruptly, evidently having no comment regarding Light's transformation.

"Misa I don't think-

But she was already scampering up the stairs.

She couldn't wait to see what his room looked like, not only because it was _Light's room_, but because seeing a vampire's bedroom would be terribly exciting. She ran past the room decorated in pink and lace, probably Sayu's, and opened the door at the end of the hall.

Misa found she was staring into the red eyes of a tall and handsome man, who paused in the act of rooting through the top drawer of Light's dresser. She remembered him from the hospital.

"Hi Light's dad! I'm Misa! And you're Light's dad!" She shouted cheerfully.

She saw him quickly put his hands behind his back, concealing something.

"I'm _not _Light's father. And what are you doing in his room?" Mikami stuttered.

"I should ask _you_ that Mikami." Light's voice came from behind Misa as he entered the room. Light stared at Mikami for a few seconds, and Misa saw his eyes widen. Mikami fidgeted.

"Ah, Light. I thought you had left…"

"OH MY GOD!" Light screamed.

"Please don't blow this out of proportion God…I'm so sorry-" Mikami pleaded.

"GIVE THEM TO ME THIS INSTANT!" Light shrieked, striding over to Mikami and snatching what he had been holding behind his back.

Misa saw that it was a pair of red silk boxers.

"Ooh Light I can see your underwear, and it's sexy," She said excitedly.

"FUCK!" Light shouted as he ran from the room.

Mikami groaned. This was so awkward.

Light was back a moment later holding three more pairs of boxers. "I knew these were disappearing! I KNEW IT!"

Mikami turned to Misa. "He…hates it when I do his laundry?" He tried weakly.

Misa smiled in understanding. "It's all right Light's dad. Everyone has their hobbies. Misa doesn't judge."

"Ew!" Light exclaimed, dropping one of the pairs and kicking it across the room. "I can't listen to this a moment longer Mikami! Get the _hell_ out and go cook something for Misa!"

"Yes Light!" Mikami seemed only too happy to run from the room.

Misa waved goodbye as he exited. She scanned the room. "Hey Light do you sleep on the piano?"

________________________________________________________________________

It took some time, but Misa felt she had finally gotten some useful vampire information out of him. Light was in an agitated mood but he calmed down eventually.

"So Misa just wants to get something straight Light-

"Haven't I explained it all in a way that was very easy to understand?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes you did a good job Light." Misa patted his head. "But just one more thing okay? Misa knows you don't sleep, or eat, or feel the cold or heat,"

_That rhymes._ He thought distractedly. He felt like his brain was shutting off.

"…so Misa just wants to know if things are working down below." She finished, and smiled sweetly.

Just when Light thought nothing this girl said or did could shock him.

"You mean below as in…as in…"

"As in below in your pants!" Misa giggled.

Light crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not discussing this with you Misa."

"Misa is your girlfriend!" she huffed. "Who else are you discussing it with?"

"I'm not discussing it with _anyone_. The subject is closed."

Misa frowned. "I would still love you Light."

No response.

Then she had a brilliant idea. "Misa will just have to ask Ryuuzaki about it. He knows about vampires. I'll just ask him if they have a problem with getting-"

"No!" Light almost fell off the couch, eyes widening in horror. "Don't do that! It's working okay? It's working!"

Misa smirked. "Well that is good to hear. She snuggled in. "I love you Light. Misa loved you when she first saw you."

"Love at first sight does not exist Misa."

"It does!" She protested fiercely. "When you see the person, you just know that they're special, and that you want them and want to be with them, and it feels strange and exciting."

He was silent.

"But it's okay if you don't love me yet Light. I'm just happy being your girlfriend."

At that moment, Mikami's voice carried up the stairs.

"God! Misa! Dinner is ready!"

"Oh good," Misa said, rubbing her stomach. "Misa is starving."

______________________________________________________________________________

Mikami was not happy with the blonde hooker that was all over his God. If she hadn't come over, Light would have left, and Mikami wouldn't have been caught in such a humiliating situation.

Now he wouldn't be able to do it again, because God would be checking his thoughts. And probably also the underwear drawer.

Now he was too embarrassed to even be in God's presence.

"The food's on the table you two! I have an emergency call!"

"What's the emergency?" Asked Misa, who was walking down the stairs.

"The kids that vandalize the 'Welcome to Forks' sign were injured in a hit and run."

"Oh Soichiro!" Misa exclaimed, her hand going over her mouth.

"What was that?" asked Light, appearing in the kitchen.

"Nothing." Said Mikami. "Goodbye."

Misa and Light watched as the blur that was Mikami disappeared out the door.

"I guess he's still embarrassed about his behavior, as he should be." Light commented.

_________________________________________________________________

"Can you play the piano for Misa Light?"

"Aren't you ever going home?"

"Play something really _romantic_ please."

Light thought of one of his favorite piano songs.

"I think I've got it."

Misa lay on top of the piano as Light sat down to play.

His fingers began dancing over the keys as he started playing 'Requiem for a Dream'.

The music swelled and soared around him, this song was epic. It gave him the feeling that writing in the death note did. It was like the theme music of evil souls descending into the darkest recesses of hell.

"Such a…romantic song…" Misa said sleepily.

By the time he had finished, she was sound asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

After he brought Misa home, he went to his room, prepared to judge criminals. He hadn't been killing as much lately, with all the recent distractions.

He put on some music, some gentler piano songs. He wanted to relax, he felt incredibly tense, and wasn't quite sure why.

He was about to open the desk drawer that concealed the death note, but was very glad he hadn't when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Light."

Light spun around. This time it really was L, and Light found himself shaking.

"L…what are you doing here?" He wondered if L had come with hopes of continuing what they had started. Light couldn't do that. He wouldn't risk it.

"I'm not really sure Light." L said simply, as he started to walk about the room, scanning it in a grid pattern. "I found myself worrying."

"L, if you're worried about me coming back I promise I won't. My behavior was… ridiculous. I'm sorry."

L was examining the piano, lifting up the cover to look inside it. "If I remember correctly Light, I acted in an equally ludicrous fashion. So please do not concern yourself." Light thought he saw a blush across L's cheeks, and was surprised. Was it possible L was just as confused about what happened as he was?

He was quickly distracted when L began inspecting the bookshelf, tapping on different books.

Light was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Maybe. There's likely nothing to look for, the chances are so slim…that is a nice desk Light."

"Ah? Oh, thanks. It's old mahogany."

"Yes," L agreed. "Except the drawer on the right. It is made of newer wood."

Light froze. He had to remind himself to relax, to be calm, L was merely being observant.

"Nothing gets past you L. That drawer was damaged."

"How?" L slid it open slowly.

_How!? Why did it matter how?!_ "Sayu did it. She's quite rough with furniture. It's an odd habit of hers."

Light was feeling panicky. L couldn't possibly notice there was something unique about the drawer could he? But he _had_ zeroed in on it. Light needed to distract him quickly.

That's when he remembered the piano music playing in the background.

This would involve more ridiculous behavior, but it would be worth it.

He impulsively grabbed L's hand, pulling the boy against him. In his mind, he moaned in pleasure. But outwardly he was composed.

"Dance with me L." He made his voice sultry and alluring. He did have that ability when he wanted to utilize it. But he found it came easier than ever.

L said nothing, he just looked at him with enormous eyes.

Light gently moved L's hands to his own shoulders, and rested his hands on L's slim waist.

"I cannot dance Light."

"Oh, something L can't do? Impossible." Light teased. "I could always make you…"

Now L smiled. "You can't make me do anything."

"I don't know about that." Light gently dipped L nearly to the floor, feeling the other boy's arms tightening around his shoulders.

The anxiety he'd been feeling was lifting, as he brought the boy back to his feet.

Was this to distract L? Or himself?

He wasn't going to analyze it right now.

"What is this song Light," L breathed near his ear, as they began to move against eachother.

"It's by Yiruma. It's called…Kiss the Rain.

"I like the name." L said, pulling back slightly to make eye contact. "That's what kissing you is like Light."

The vampire felt a buzz like lightening in his veins.

"It's exciting," L brought his lips to one side of Light's neck. Light shivered.

"It's powerful," he kissed the other side.

"Ah- Light gasped.

"…And just slightly cold." With that, L's lips were on his, gentle and sweet.

The electric shivers only increased.

Light opened his mouth automatically, and L's tongue slipped in to explore it.

Once again, Light was overwhelmed hearing L's heartbeat, tasting his breathing, feeling the_ life_ in L.

He wished to be human at that moment, for the first time since he had been changed.

But even as L's hands tangled in his hair, caressed his jaw, Light was not one to regret anything for long.

"We have to stop now." He said, gently extricating himself.

L was looking at him thoughtfully, his eyes unusually bright. _With arousal?_ Light wished he knew for sure.

"Let's go outside Light."

"At this hour? It's 10:00."

"Are you not a vampire Light? A creature of the night by definition?" L was amused. "I can always make you," he added.

"You can't make me do any-

But L had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the window, pushing it open in a smooth movement.

"Stay still." The dark eyed boy commanded.

He then walked behind the vampire and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, wrapping his legs around the younger teen's waist.

"L what on earth are you doing?" Light choked out.

"Jump," L demanded.

"Are you insane?"

"No Light, I am very sane. I am, however, not very patient," L said, squeezing his legs slightly tighter.

"Alright L," Light gave in. He did enjoy the feel of the warm body clinging to him. "Better hold on tight."

___________________________________________________________________________

Minutes later, they were standing in the uppermost branches of a tall pine tree. In the blackness of night, all the lights of the town could be seen, and the stars and moon reflected in the lake.

"This is as beautiful as I thought it would be." L said contentedly.

Light had to admit it really was something. He liked looking down at the world he protected. He really was like a god, observing life from on high.

He looked at L, who was standing with his eyes closed, the wind whipping his hair around his face. His lips were parted, as if he wanted to taste the air from up here.

Light bit his lip at the sight, the taste of his own blood doing nothing to help his dizziness.

People thought vampires were more beautiful than any human, but Light had to disagree.

______________________________________________________________________

**I really hoped you guys liked this one. Please review. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own either twilight or death note.**

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed so far! It makes me really happy. So now you'll get to see what L was looking for in Light's room. Because this is a tiny bit of a step backwards to...**

__________________________________________________________________

**...Earlier that day**

L knew that the best way to get information on vampires, Kira or otherwise, was to speak directly with the head of the Volturi.

L had never seen the vampire leader. They lived in seclusion in Italy, surrounded by their carefully chosen followers. It was a definite long shot that L would get an audience with him or her, and it could be dangerous to try. Vampires often did not take kindly to his species. But it was worth taking a chance on. So early morning he was on a plane heading to the Tuscany region of Italy. He would have liked to have gotten some sleep the night before, but Light's appearance in his room had thrown him off a bit.

Not that he had helped matters, admittedly.

L walked the old streets of Volterra, heading for the Volturi mansion. He felt very 'at home' here. Part of it may have had to do with the ancient instincts in his blood, identifying with the history of the city. Volterra had existed since the stone age, and it had survived the rebellions of the Etruscans, Romans, Florentines and finally the Italians. There was something in the air here that just felt a little wilder than Forks Washington.

The Volturi mansion was surprisingly modern. It didn't fit with the rest of the town, but if an austere effect was intended, the vampires had been successful. It was quite an intimidating structure.

He just walked up and rang the bell.

A mechanically disguised voice came over an intercom. "We just donated, voted, and converted so you can leave."

"I came to speak with the Volturi leader about vampire matters."

There was a pause.

"You're not one of us, so unless you have a good reason for coming here you're going to be assumed an assassin and you'll not get as far as the gate."

This person didn't fool around. L took a deep breath.

"I'm L, the detective, and there are a few things I would like to ask you."

After another short silence, the voice spoke again. "The twins will show you in."

The door opened then, and a tall blonde woman and slightly taller dark haired man took hold of him. L allowed himself to be led.

"He's letting you meet him," the woman said. "But you're not safe yet. Don't upset him or you'll be seeing Gevanni and me again under much different circumstances."

"He kind of reminds me of the one that got away." Gevanni said. "What was his name Halle? Mikami?"

The woman nodded in affirmation. "This one's younger though." She seemed about to say more but left it at that.

It was an awkward elevator ride.

When they brought him to a door, L entered cautiously. The darkened room was lit by the glow of a wall of monitors. Wrapping around the room was a model of Rome, apparently made out of…toothpicks? But where was-

"So you are L." A rather androgynous voice called out. L turned his gaze upward to meet the black eyes of a small white figure levitating near the ceiling. It drifted down like a falling leaf, sitting cross legged in midair as easily if resting on the ground.

"Yes." If L had any picture in his mind of what the vampire leader would look like, he hadn't been expecting a twelve year old albino.

"You can call me Near." He held out a hand for L to shake. L took it. Near began lazily somersaulting in the air, traveling across the room to an unfinished part of the city model. He stopped there, upside down, and began stacking. "I apologize for nearly killing you. I have to protect myself at all costs."

"I can sympathize." L assured him.

"That is why I agreed to see you," Near said. "I have great respect for the detective L. How interesting that you would turn out to be so young. We are the same age. In body of course. My vampire age is over three thousand years."

L's heart thumped. There was just something about being in the presence of something so ancient…that was talking and somersaulting around.

"I would like you to tell me why you took the risk to come here." Near was continuing to drift upside down, seemingly unconcerned that his loose white shirt was bunched up by his neck.

"I'm here for two reasons Near. I would first like to ask you if with your ancient knowledge, you know anything about the Kira killings that you would be willing to divulge. The second reason is that there have been vampire killings near my town, and I was hoping you could tell me something that would help me catch them."

"Very nice," Near complimented him. "I expected you to lie, but you have been truthful. Because of that, I will help you."

L was relieved but a bit disturbed. "How do you know that is the truth?"

"I can read every thought you ever had, up to the point I touched you. It is one of my most useful abilities. I already knew what you were here for, but I wanted to know what you would say." Near smiled a little smile. "It is very good for you that you did not lie to me L Lawliet."

L felt violated to an extreme degree. Having his mind open for the picking went against every fiber of his being. But unfortunately this was necessary for the cases.

"One of your abilities? You have others?"

"Of course. The leader of the Volturi is not a figurehead position. I am quite powerful."

Suddenly L felt his shirt being ripped over his head by some unseen force. It flew into Near's waiting hand.

"I can do that, for example," Near continued in a monotone.

"Ah, that is…very interesting."

"I agree."

The bleached out figure drifted forward to hand L his shirt, peering at him with those soulless eyes as he did so. "Don't mind me. I just need to get a good look at you so I can make a doll of you."

"..."

"Can other vampires read minds?" L figured since Near had already agreed to help him with what he had come for, he might as well get as much useful vampire information as possible.

"Only one other that I know of so far. Although he can read a person's current thoughts rather than their past ones, and doesn't need to touch them to do it." Near drifted toward a drawer beneath the monitors. He pulled out a few dolls and lay them on the desk.

Curious, L tried to get a closer look.

"I did not give you permission to approach me," Near snapped.

L stopped.

Near picked up one of the dolls. It had reddish brown hair and a demented expression on its face.

_That couldn't possibly be…?_

"Light Yagami Cullen. He interests me. I wanted him to join the Volturi, but he refused. I will get him eventually though." Near sounded certain of this. L could easily imagine him collecting skilled vampires the way he collected these dolls. But he had more pressing matters to address now.

"Light can read my mind?" L tried to remember if Light had ever given any sign of this, and he couldn't think of a single thing. Either Near was wrong, or Light was a much better actor than L had given him credit for.

_But he had come to his room-_

"He most likely can't read _your_ mind," Near informed him. "Even I had trouble squeezing in. You are very intelligent, and that makes your defenses stronger. I would be very surprised if he had that ability. And I," Near picked up a doll of himself, perfect down to the buttons on the shirt. "…am not often surprised."

L actually found himself reassured.

"What do you know about Kira?"

"I know a lot about them. When you live for as long as I have, you see many things. But I will tell you only one thing. Kira uses a notebook to kill."

"How?"

"I said one thing. That was it."

L tried to hide his frustration. This was incredibly interesting, but he wasn't sure it was incredibly useful. It didn't put him any closer to Kira's identity. He'd still have to search Light's room for it…just in case.

"And the vampire killers?"

Near frowned. "It really is bad of me to tell a werewolf this. But I am annoyed with the three of them. They foolishly left my Gard." He paused. "I am about to tell you a secret vampire weakness, and if you use this knowledge in any way other than to catch these three I will make sure you are killed by the twins. That is not a pleasant death."

"I understand."

"I'm sure you do. The thing you can use to draw them to you is…" Near began spinning incredibly fast in midair, as if to build suspense. After a few dizzying moments, he stopped dead.

"…baseball."

"Pardon?"

"Baseball is a vampire weakness. We can't resist it. If you can get a vampire baseball game going, they will come. As long as they are within fifty miles."

L's mind was thoroughly blown. Vampires were an incredibly odd bunch.

"Is there anything else you'll tell me?"

"Is there anything you'd like to do for me?"

Suddenly an image of an upside down, exposed Near was planted in L's mind, and L felt quite sure he hadn't thought of it on his own.

"No."

"Well then that is all. Tell Light that I send my love to him." He pressed the Light and Near doll together in a suggestive position.

L gaped at him.

"That was a joke." Near deadpanned.

"I see."

"You may go now."

"Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank me yet." Near picked up a pale dark haired doll with red spattered clothes. He made it cartwheel across the desk.

L let himself out.

______________________________________________________________

Well searching Light's room hadn't gone how he'd expected.

_Or had it?_

He decided that biology class was as good a time as any to bring up the game.

"I thought we could all do something after school today." L said casually, addressing Light and Misa. "I was thinking something with sports."

"I know!" Misa exclaimed. "The two of you can MUD WRESTLE TOPLESS!"

The rest of the class turned to look at the three of them.

"Whoa." Matsuda squeaked.

"Don't mind her," L addressed the students. "The mud gets to her sometimes. There is quite a lot of it around here."

"Ewww! Mud! No _way_." Light's face twisted in disgust.

L smiled when he realized it was exactly like the face Near's Light doll was making. "As intriguing as that idea is, I was thinking something more team oriented. Like baseball." L waited for the reaction.

Light fell off the lab stool in a dramatic fashion, but he righted himself quickly.

"Baseball?"

"But we don't have to do that…" L went on.

"No," Light interrupted. "We're doing it Ryuuzaki. That's the best idea I've ever heard."

This was astounding. Near had been telling the truth.

"My idea was better." Misa pouted.

"Perhaps another time Misa, when Light is heavily medicated. But for baseball we can invite Takada and Matsuda. And Light can invite Mikami and Sayu." L said.

Matsuda scrambled desperately over the lab counter to join the trio.

"I'd love to come! And Takada would too, I'm sure. She's on the softball team. She'd be good at it."

"It's settled then."

_**Three Hours Later**_

As Light waited at the town baseball field, he tried to puzzle out why he was reacting so strongly to the idea of this. There was nothing really that…exciting about it. He'd always preferred soccer and tennis. But Mikami and Sayu had been thrilled at the idea as well, so it wasn't just him. It must be a vampire thing. Which could only mean…_L has something up that loose white sleeve of his._

But then he saw L approaching, and his suspicious thoughts were forgotten.

L was wearing a red Washington Nationals short sleeved jersey, and had somehow managed to cram a matching cap over his wild hair. He still wore the same old jeans however. Some things never changed.

But wouldn't it be something if he wore those tight pants and those _socks…_wait WHAT? He had a _baseball fetish_ now?

And he thought sparkling was the most retarded vampire side affect he'd have to deal with.

"Ryuuzaki, your arms are…uncovered."

L walked up to him. "Well I do have a Constitutional right to bare them."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Don't even _try_ to make jokes. You stole that from the movie 'Stick It'.

"Stick it where?"

"Uhh…"

"Never mind that Light. We haven't time. Before everyone gets here I need to warn you about something."

Light gave up. "…Okay."

"If everything goes just as planned, the vampires we've been looking for are going to show up here today. I know that there are going to be civilians present, but I figure with three vampires, the element of surprise, and…me, we should be okay. We will trick them into thinking they're going to visit with you and your family. When in reality, we will bring them back to my house and lock them in the dungeon. At which point we can begin the interrogation."

"In the dungeon?" Light said blankly.

"Don't play dumb now. You have to be on your game." L flicked him in the forehead.

"Are we going to kill them?"

"It might be necessary," L said gravely. "It depends on whether they cooperate."

"The Volturi are going to come down on our asses!" Light moaned like a drama queen.

"No Light. I have Near's permission to handle this."

"Wait…NEAR?! That little fucker?!"

"Who is a what?" asked Misa, as she crawled out from underneath the dugout bench.

"That is my pet name for you Misa." Light said.

"Aw, Light I like it." She chirped.

"We're heeeereee!" Matsuda shouted, as he and Takada arrived together. Mikami and Sayu were also heading their way.

After everyone that didn't know each other were introduced, they prepared to pick teams.

"I want to be a captain." Light said immediately. "Dibs."

"Ryuuzaki should be the other one since this was his idea." Matsuda contributed.

"Fine." L agreed.

"There's an extra person," Takada pointed out. "Whoever picks first automatically will get four people instead of three."

"Misa can be the cheerleader!" The blonde exclaimed.

"There are no cheerleaders for-

"Just let her," Sayu interrupted. "She's one hot cheerleader."

"_She's available_," Light whispered to his sister. "We still need to decide who picks first."

"How about, whoever guesses closest to the number I'm thinking of gets to pick first." Mikami suggested, sharing a knowing look with Light. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 million."

"22,191." Light said, after pretending to think about it for a moment.

L considered. Light probably hadn't guessed the exact number, because that would have been too suspicious. But it was probably very close. Light would expect L to guess higher, since the range of numbers was so large…so the actual number had to be lower.

"22,190." He guessed.

Light blinked.

"Oh Light was closer," Mikami said hastily. "Too bad for the kid whose name I don't remember."

Light laughed, and patted L on the back. "Better luck next time Ryuuzaki."

Mikami gasped. Had God just _touched_ this Ryuuzaki person? He never touched people!

And now this skinny kid was _smiling_ at God. It was a _knowing_ smile too.

What a slut.

Mikami had been concerned about the blonde one, but at least she was _clear_ about competing for Light. This one was being a sneaky little bastard about it.

Mikami realized God could be listening to his thoughts, but he seemed to be preoccupied with _mentally undressing_ the dark haired teen. The vampire physician may not have been the mind reader, but he could read this pretty clearly. The kid was wearing baseball paraphernalia for God's sake.

_Now that's just playing dirty_…

"I pick Mikami." Light said.

"HA!" Mikami shouted, and leapt to God's side, where he belonged. When no one else was looking, he caught Ryuuzaki's attention. He pointed to his own eyes and then back at him, in an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

The boy just raised an eyebrow. "I pick Sayu."

"Oh good, I get a break from those two wacks," the brunette laughed.

"Takada," Light chose.

"Well I guess you're with us Matsuda," L commented.

"Phew! You guys seem nicer." He smiled.

L began the instructions. "Sayu should cover the outfield, since she's the fastest of the three of us. Matsuda can cover first. I'll pitch."

They looked over to see Light standing at the plate, twirling the bat in a complicated maneuver.

"Looks like you're pitching to me Ryuuzaki!" He called out.

"I'm glad you've finally accepted it Light!" L called back, watching in amusement as Light dropped the bat.

"Oh-ho!_" _Matsuda giggled, and he and L fist bumped.

"You. Will. Die." Mikami muttered.

And the game began.

The teams were surprisingly pretty even. L and Takada were equal pitchers. He could throw harder, but she had some tricky moves. Light and Sayu were both great in the outfield, but Sayu was the best hitter. She didn't strike out once.

And one time, when Mikami bunted the ball about 500 feet into the air, Matsuda ran around crazily, fell over six times, got bit by a dog, lost his pants, and still caught it.

"Owwwwout!" He winced, simultaneously elated and in pain.

Misa began a cheer. "Defense defense get that ball! Mat-su-da's trying not to fall!" She did a split.

"Not bad." Sayu complimented her.

L was up at bat next. Takada threw a curve ball, but L hit it solidly into the woods. He began to run as Light sped after it.

"That's gotta be a homerun right?" asked Misa.

Mikami considered it. "God is very fast." He said solemnly.

Seeing how close Light was, L thought he could risk going for third.

"Throw it home!" Mikami was shouting.

But Light made a quick decision. He sprinted full out, almost becoming a blur. Just as L began sliding for the base, they crashed into each other. They fell in a tangle of limbs.

"Ah," L gasped from underneath the other boy. "That hurt."

"You're out."

"I am not. My foot is on the base." He tapped his bare toes on the canvas square.

"I tagged you first."

"You did not. I am safe."

Misa started cheering. "Yay for Light, he's our man, he knocks them down like no one can!" She was balancing as Sayu held her up with one hand.

"They disagree," Light smiled, baring his fangs. "You haven't been safe since the moment you met me." They were angled so the others couldn't see, and he licked at the shell of L's ear as he pulled him to his feet. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you," he whispered desperately.

"You knocked my hat off," L said in response. "…the one time I wear one. And I will not discuss sexual activities with you after that."

"You know you're just mad because you're _so_ ou-

At that moment a shot rang out.

Everyone quickly turned to see three figures emerging from the woods. From left to right, black hair, red hair, and blonde. The black clad blonde blew on the smoking gun he held in his hand, and grinned.

"Hey bitches. We're joining your game."

_______________________________________________________________

**Well then! I have a 103 degree fever as I write this...so go easy on me. I'm dying. :)**


End file.
